The Bartender
by Paigeskullfist
Summary: What happens when Kagu meets a cute bartender; Warning LEMONS Rated M for later chapters! KaguxKurow
1. The Bar

Kagu was walking down a dark alley. She had a tough day. She works for a woman named Miko Cho. She had gotten sick so one of her male students decided to take over. He treated her like shit. He literally whipped her and yelled at her to work harder. If she didn't do what she wanted he would sexually harass her. Kagu was 18 so she was a major now or at least major enough to have sex.

Kagu had beautiful long black hair that went down to her waist. She had beautiful almond colored eyes that made every guy melt. Her skin was smooth and she had a beautiful smile. She had the perfect hourglass figure and breasts that were a little on the big side. She was usually upbeat, cheerful, cocky, and flirty but tonight she was down in the dumps.

"I need a something to drink," she muttered.

There were a lot of great bars in town but most of them were crowded by this hour. She walked around the corner and found a bar that was surprisingly quiet. She entered the bar and sat down. She looked around and saw some drunken men at the far end of the bar. She also saw some girls sitting at a table talking leisurely while drinking beer.

"Can I get you something," asked the bartender.

Her mouth dropped open. She didn't know how to react. He had gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, beautiful shoulder length golden hair, and not to mention his amazing body. He had a smooth toned chest with muscular arms and a six pack. He was wearing blue jeans with a black leather belt. He smiled deviously at her as he saw her run her pretty eyes over his body. She blushed and tried to swallow the nervous lump in her throat. His smile was amazing. He had beautiful white teeth that were straight and just perfect.

"Um hello," he asked. He tried waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh… um… sorry about that, could I get a cocktail?"

"What kind?"

"Black Velvet please."

"Coming right up."He took a tall champagne glass and filled it halfway with chilled stout beer. Then he took a spoon turned it upside down and poured sparkling wine over the spoon causing the wine to run gently down the sides of the glass on top of the stout beer.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. By the way what's your name?"

"Kurow," he said. He picked up a wine glass and started cleaning it with a small white towel. Kagu couldn't help but realize the small smile that creased his face.

"So Kurow are you here every night?"

"Nope only on weekends," he said as he put the wine glass down.

"I'll make sure to visit." She drowned the Black Velvet in one gulp. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was.

"Anyways I'll see you around Kurow," she said cheerfully. She flashed a smile at him.

"Wait hold on."

"What is it," she said.

"I didn't catch your name," he said as he gave her a smirk.

"That's cause I didn't throw it." She winked at him before she walked out the door.

Kurow smiled to himself as he put his hands in his pockets. There, he found a small crumpled up piece of paper.

It said 516-XXX-XXXX Call me

**OOO What will happen next**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okamiden or the characters**

**Sorry if the chapters bad it's my first time writing a Fanfic and a Lemon ( nudge nudge *wink *wink).**


	2. Apartment

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Please review and give me suggestions on how I can make my story better.**

Kurow's POV

He was walking home from the bar still thinking about that girl he met. He still didn't know what her name though. It was a shame she was really good looking too. She was probably the prettiest girl he ever saw. At least he got her phone number.

"Geez I have to wait until Saturday to see her again," he said to himself.

He lived in an apartment on the third floor of this hotel named Nippon. He was lucky that he even had an apartment. He had no family or money and was just dumped on the streets. He got a job washing dishes in a restaurant when he was young. Then he eventually became an assistant in the bar. Then when he was old enough he became a bartender. He was pretty happy with his job cause it made good money.

He climbed up to the third floor up to room 312. Before he opened his door he caught something at the corner of his eye.

"Kurow, is that you?"

"Hey you're that girl!"

Standing in front of him was the pretty girl he met at the bar.

"You live here?" asked Kagu.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you do too," said Kurow.

He tried to shove the dirty thoughts out of his head. Maybe he should invite her into his apartment. There was also the possibility she would say no but to think a hot chick in his apartment late at night.

He suddenly felt hot. He also felt his pants get slightly tighter.

_Geez what's the matter with me. I'm getting horny just thinking about her. _

"Hey Kurow are you okay."

"Oh…yea I'm fine anyways want to come in," he said opening the door to his apartment.

"Sure," she said cheerfully.

Kagu thought some dirty thoughts as she went into his apartment. His apartment was a little bit nicer than hers.

_Being a bartender must make good money,_ she thought.

"Anyways I never learned your name," said Kurow.

"It's Kagu," she said.

"Kagu as in Kagura," he teased.

Kagu scowled. Kagura was supposed to be a boy's name. She hated when people called her that.

"Call me Kagu."

"Fine whatever." Kurow locked the door behind him and headed to the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," she said.

She kept looking at his bed. It looked so soft. She took off her sneakers and lay on the bed.

"Kagu, what are you doing in my bed," Kurow teased.

Kagu realized that Kurow was standing over her. She blushed and tried so hard not to stare at him. She couldn't help but feel wet down there as Kurow leaned in closer to her face. He felt his hands wrap around his waist. She surprised herself by wrapping her hands around his neck.

Kurow gently pressed his lips onto hers.

**Cliff hanger! Well not really cause I think you know what's happening next. I didn't want to make this chapter too long.**

**Please Review and Comment**


End file.
